


Dark Lies

by NessieTuft



Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: F/M, mirrorworld
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Kłamał.W jeden z najokrutniejszy z sposobów.Zatruł ją miłością.Wykorzystał.A raczej ona sama się wykorzystała.Dla tego kłamcy, którego kocha.(Praca stara)
Relationships: Dark Nymph/K'amien





	Dark Lies

Na atramentowym niebie porozsiane w artystycznym nieładzie, srebrne plamki świeciły najmocniej jak potragiły, jednak księżyc miał nad nimi sporą przewagę.

“Kłamał o truciźnie, którą wstrzyknął ci zanim jeszcze go spotkałaś, Czarna Nimfo.”

Bledsza od lilii ręka odgarnęła aksamitne, hebanowe włosy do tyłu, a równie ciemne oczy śledziły lot świetlika. Podniosła drugą dłoń pozbawiając życia małe stworzonko.

“Zatrułaś sama siebie, opuszczając siostry, Czarna Nimfo.”

Kobieca postać podniosła piękną suknię za skrawki, wchodząc do płytkiego stawiku. Tęsknota za wyspą jej bliźnich męczyła głowę kobiety. Jednak nie bardziej niż Kamien. Przymknęła oczy oddychając głęboko. Tafla wody drgała nerwowo, wyczuwając w sobie nimfę, a wodnik od razu popłyną w głębie, chcąc uniknąć spotkania z kimś takim jak ona.

“To ty wszystko zaczęłaś, Czarna Nimfo. A teraz żałujesz?”

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy dotykając delikatnie prawego policzka. Pod sześcioma palcami poczuła łzy.

Płakała przez kogoś takiego, jak on?

Odsunęła dłoń od twarzy, cały czas patrząc na słone, srebrne kropelki. To pierwszy raz, kiedy zaszlochała. Znała ludzkie emocje; radość, strach, gniew, nawet wstyd nie był obcy tej pięknej istocie, lecz nigdy się nie smuciła.

Kamien zawsze był powodem jej uśmiechu. Nie łez. Uśmiechu.

Zacisnęła smukłe palce w pięść czując falę zdenerwowania, która jednak ustąpiła bezsilności.

Czego nie zrobi, Kamien ją znienawidzi. Rozkochał w sobie nimfę, ba! Sam też się w niej zauroczył, ale posłuchał nie rozumu, lecz pożądania.

Czarna Nimfa od dawna wiedziała, że Kamiena pociąga ludzkie ciało. Mimo, że Amalia była koścista, płaska i zachowywała się jak niedorozwinięty skrzat, wolał ją.

“Jesteś pewna, że cię nadal kocha, Czarna Nimfo?”

Wzięła głębszy wdech by się uspokoić. Machnęła obiema dłońmi, jakby próbowała odpędzić ponure myśli, jednak w efekcie pomogła rozkwitnąć liliom w jej pobliżu, a dolne skrawki sukni wylądowały we brudnej wodzie. Westchnęła cicho.

Wiedziała, że goyle* mają zwyczaj brania po kilka żon, mogła to zrozumieć, choć nie przepadała za tą tradycją. Jednakże nigdy nie była zazdrosna o dwie małżonki swojego ukochanego, widziała w oczach Kamiena, że kochał tylko ją.

Wszystko się zmieniło do czasu, kiedy Amalia zaszła w ciążę.

Czuła jak gniew wlewa się w nią, gdy tylko widziała w swoich snach jej rosnący z każdym dniem brzuch. Tu miała znaczącą przewagę nad nią: urodzi dziecko Kamienowi.

Nimfy nie mogą mieć potomstwa. Wynurzają się ze stawu, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia na to pora. Nigdy nie były zbyt młode. Nigdy się nie zestarzeją.

“Chcesz patrzeć na śmierć Kamiena, Czarna Nimfo?”

Tak bardzo chciałaby odrzucić to wszystko w kąt, zostawiając przy sobie tylko Kamiena. Chciała jedynie, by kochał ją, jego kochankę. To za wiele nawet dla goyla? Nawet dla ich króla?

“Po co mu Amalia, Czarna Nimfo, skoro i tak nie było pokoju między Goylami, a Austrazją?”

Bo się tobą znudził, Czarna Nimfo — szeptał jej umysł paranoicznym tonem. Zaczął powtarzać to jak mantrę.

Podniosła powieki obserwując teraz rdzawy księżyc**. Słońce goyli. Jednak i on blaknął przy swoim bracie.

Tak samo goyle blakną przy nimfach. Każdy przy nich blaknie.

Wytarła łzy dłońmi. Miała nadzieję, że nie ma zaczerwienionych oczu, tak jak ludzkie kobiety. Nie mogła tak się pokazać Kamienowi.  
Mimo, że najpewniej jest zajęty Amalią.

“Co teraz zrobisz, Czarna Nimfo?”

Nie zachowa się jak on. Ma godność.  
Będzie go chronić, jak dotychczas.  
Będzie go kochać, jak dotychczas.  
Będzie obserwować, jak Amalia z dzieckiem umierają.

W międzyczasie ocali Kamiena od śmierci za wysoką cenę.

~*~

Spojrzał na zegar, nerwowo poprawiając włosy.

“Nadal chcesz ją okłamywać, Kamien?”

Amalia nie czuła się dzisiaj zbyt dobrze. Zazdrość udzieliła się i jej. Czy wszystkie kobiety są takie... Zaborcze?

Jednak to Czarna Nimfa miała powód do fochów, nie Amalia.

“Kiedy wreszcie jej to wyznasz, Kamien? Kiedy to wyśni i będzie za późno?”

Przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeśli nie bał się o swoje dziecko z Amalią, o nią samą, o swoich poddanych, to o Czarną Nimfę jak najbardziej.

Bez niej będzie zbyt podatny na zamachy onyksowych goyli. W jego umyśle widział, jak w najciemniejszych zakamarkach pałacu planują swoje zamachy.

“Jesteś pewien, że tylko o to Ci chodzi, Kamien?”

Zerknął przez okno na ogród. Nimfa uwielbiała tam chodzić, przez wzgląd na stawy z liliami, które łudząco przypominały te z jej jeziora. Mimo kamiennej miny, w środku cholernie się martwił o to, gdzie zniknęła.

“Dlaczego, Kamien? Przecież będzie patrzeć na twoją śmierć, poradzi sobie tak jak przed poznaniem ciebie.”

Właśnie... To ona powinna starać się o niego, to ona nie ma nic do stracenia. A on ma. Zbyt wiele by ryzykować.

Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju ciężkim krokiem.

~*~

“Kamien, tak? Pierwszy król Goyli?”

“Tak. W czym mogę pomóc... Panienko?”

“Podobno przegrałeś kolejną bitwę, skarbie. Pozwól, że coś na to poradzę.”

~*~


End file.
